One Shot n6 : Doesn't kill you make you stronger
by Dawn-ficsean
Summary: SHAWTER ! Hunter et Shawn rentrent d'une soirée arrosée. Shawn s'endort et laisse Hunter au volant. Un chauffard les percutes et s'en suit un périple émotionnel. Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis pas rémunérée.


- Mmmh Hunter... Dit-il, chuchotant, en passant sa main sur mon torse.  
- Shawn lâche moi, t'es bourré putain ! Balançais-je alors qu'il s'approchait encore et encore, gagnant quelques centimètres de la précieuse distance qui m'empêchait de lui sauter au cou.

Oui, j'avais envie de lui. Qu'il ressente enfin tout l'amour que je lui portais à travers les gestes, mais pas maintenant, pas lorsqu'il avait bu. S'il savait à quel point il me rendait fou lorsqu'il souriait niaisement, creusant ses joues en une moue adorable. Lorsqu'il riait aux éclats d'une voix rauque et douce à la fois. Lorsqu'il me regardait avec une lueur pâle mais vive dans le regard. Lorsqu'il était lui...

Ce qui m'atterrait en revanche restait son taux d'alcoolémie bien trop élevé. L'alcool le rendait totalement hystérique et particulièrement affectueux, quémandant à la moindre occasion une caresse ou un signe de reconnaissance. Au fond, sa me détruisait tout ça. Qu'il soit proche, si proche, de moi en tout temps comme un meilleur ami qu'il était et qu'il parade autour de toutes ces femmes aguichantes un peu trop vulgaires lors des soirées que nous passions ensemble m'attristait étrangement. Pour lui, je n'étais certainement qu'un ami, un bon camarade de beuverie or il ne remarquait pas que, dès lors qu'il était avec moi, je mettais un frein sur l'alcool pour rester maître de la situation, que je l'observais –tendrement- lorsqu'il se dandinait au rythme des basses de la sono, que j'affichait constamment un sourire digne du Rock, occupant les trois quarts de mon visage quand il était avec moi.

Mais bon Dieu, était-il vraiment trop con pour se rendre compte que c'était plus que de l'amitié que j'éprouvais pour lui, que je l'aimais ?!

- Hunter, relax, j'ai bu qu'une bière...  
- Alors elle t'as suffi, t'es plein comme un coing ! Assieds-toi et dors, je conduis.  
- Porte moi et installe moi, Huntynounet. Je tiens pas debout...

A croire qu'il aimait me voir dans cette position de faiblesse, de soumis face à son autorité puisqu'il savait très bien que je me serrais plié en quatre pour satisfaire sa moindre envie. Je n'avais même pas relevé le surnom qu'il m'avait attribué. En temps normal, la personne qui m'aurait appelé ainsi se serrait retrouvé au sol après un poing monumental bien placé. Mais la touchante mimique qu'il avait tenté de réprimer m'avait adouci. Sa bouche s'était voulue fine et pincée, ses yeux écarquillés sous l'attente d'une réponse et ses joues commençaient à se colorer, sans doute gêné de son affirmation ainsi que du nom lui ayant échappé.

Je le pris donc successivement par les hanches et le creux de ses genoux, décollant ses pieds du sol avec une douceur incontestée.

Je restais quelques secondes léthargique, ne me concentrant que sur sa forte respiration et aux battements réguliers de son cœur. Si seulement il pouvait battre pour le mien, et l'emporter dans un tourbillon de passion... J'inspirais une grande bouffée d'air frais pour sortir toutes ces idées malsaines de ma tête et continuer mon trajet vers la voiture. S'il m'aimait, on pourrait être si heureux... Inspire et expire Hunter, te laisse pas bouffer par l'émotion.

Je m'approchais à petits pas du véhicule, profitant encore un cours instant de ce contact fragile avec Shawn. Je le déposais doucement sur le siège matelassé du Range Rover. Je penche mon buste au dessus de lui pour l'attacher sachant qu'il n'avait pas la force ni la présence d'esprit pour le faire. Il m'attrapa le col du T-shirt et m'approcha de lui, se voulant charmeur :

- Hunter, approches ...

Je me dégageais d'un mouvement de bras et reculais de quelques pas. Arrêtes Shawn, c'est pas le moment de m'allumer. Je claquais la portière noire sous son regard satisfait et parti m'installer au volant du puissant 4x4. Je tournais la clé et un vrombissement se fit entendre, laissant échapper un nuage gris de l'arrière du véhicule. J'enfonçais la pédale et les pneus crissèrent un instant dû à l'accélération fulgurante que se permettait le bolide. Nous étions en route depuis bien 30 minutes et la pluie ruisselait sur le pare brise, chassée par les puissants coups d'essuie glace. La route était trempée et des flaques luisantes recouvraient partiellement la chaussée. Je changeais de vitesse afin d'adopter une conduite conforme au temps qu'il faisait, essayant à tout prix d'éviter l'aqua-planing. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que Shawn soit blessé, il dormait si paisiblement...

De temps à autres, je jetais de petits regards furtifs vers lui, chassant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille pour mieux l'admirer, cherchant un signe de son réveil imminent mais rien d'alertant ne se dessinait sur son visage. Il était touchant dans cette position, recroquevillé sur lui-même et semblait déchu, n'étant couvert que d'un fin plaid aux motifs écossais cherché dans le coffre de peur qu'il prenne froid. Mon regard se plongea a nouveau dans la grande étendue sombre qu'était l'autoroute. Les feux des voitures en face de moi m'aveuglaient et mes yeux fatiguaient peu à peu. Lassé, je bifurquais et m'engageais sur une route nationale, une route de campagne.

-Au moins, je serais tranquille ici. Me disais-je.

Mais un homme n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Sur ma droite je voyais une autre embouchure menant à un cul-de-sac : un bar fréquenté par les poivrots du coin. Je m'apprêtais à franchir ce carrefours quand soudain, un klaxon, des phares, un boum, des cris. Je ne me rendais compte de rien jusqu'à ce que je voie la voiture concassée au loin, un corps gisant au sol et une voiture ayant l'avant enfoncé s'éloignant en titubant. Il était ivre ! Le chauffard qui nous avait percuté était ivre !

-Accident responsable, fort taux d'alcoolémie, délit de fuit, non-assistance à personne en danger..., tu va bouffer connard ! J'aurais ta peau ! Hurlais-je dans le vent, furieux.

Shawn, où était Shawn ? Je le cherchais désespérément des yeux lorsque je vis un corps étalé au sol de tout son long, inerte. Il était bordé d'une petite flaque de sang, l'hémorragie avait dû être brève. Il ne bougeait plus. Je fis quelques pas et le reconnu immédiatement. Lui. Shawn. Presque mort et présentant de –trop- nombreux hématomes tous plus important les uns que les autres. Mes jambes furent prisent de tremblement mais je me ressaisis rapidement : j'avais la vie de Shawn en main, je pouvais peut être encore le sauver ! Je courus à toute allure dans sa direction, mon genou ouvert et sans doute cassé me faisait atrocement souffrir mais pour Shawn, j'aurais pu subir tous les châtiments possibles et imaginables.

- Shawn ! Shawn ! Ouvres les yeux putain ! Je t'en prie Shawn, ne me laisse pas ! Je suis là Shawn, mon... bébé ...

Aucune réponse de sa part, aucun geste non plus. Mon bébé ? Je l'avais appelé ''Mon bébé'' ?! Je n'avais pas le temps de me lamenter sur ce lapsus, il devait vivre, je devais le faire vivre ! Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus et restait statique.

Une larme perla sur ma joue, ouvrant le bal à un flot de larmes déferlant sur mes fines pommettes. Je ne cherchais même pas à l'essuyer, il me fallait juste trouver une solution rapidement. Bordel, qu'est ce que ce grand chauve m'avait appris durant la formation de secouriste passée avant le contrat avec la WWE ?! Il était inconscient et ne respirait plus, que devais-je faire ?!

Je réentendais l'instructeur hurler dans mon crâne :

''Massage cardiaque et bouche à bouche, couille molle !''

Je me mis a genoux, faisant souffrir le martyr à mon genoux qui me donnait à présent une telle douleur que l'on aurait dit des impulsions électriques. Face au corps de Shawn. Mes mains tremblaient, il m'était difficile de me concentrer et de me remémorer les gestes exacts.

''Une main au dessus de l'autre en entrecroisant les doigts de chacune des deux mains.''

Fait.

''Place le talon de la main au milieu du sternum''.

Fait.

''Compressions thoraciques rapides à intervalle régulière, au rythme de 100 par minutes.''

Je commençais les montées et descentes sur la poitrine de Shawn, ma conscience reprenait doucement le dessus, me rappelant les gestes nécessaires.

Une voiture s'était arrêtée, le conducteur se précipitait vers moi en courant, déjà trempé par les grosses goûtes qu'arrachait les nuages au ciel.

- Monsieur ! Vous allez bien ?! S'inquiétait-il.  
Je ne répondais pas à sa question mais lui ordonnait d'un ton ferme :  
- Appelez les secours ! Alertez les ! Dites leurs que j'ai commencé les soins et foutez moi la paix !

Je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas été tendre avec lui mais la pression me rendait nerveux et agressif. Il ne bronchais pas et s'exécutais, sortant son portable et composant un numéro avant de s'éloigner, l'appareil porté à l'oreille tandis que je continuais mon massage sur Shawn. Je venais de terminer mes 30 compressions thoraciques, il me fallait maintenant insuffler deux bouffées d'oxygène dans ses poumons, via sa bouche. Sa bouche... celle qui m'avait tant fais rêver jusqu'à présent avait maintenant un pouvoir horrifiant sur moi. Serais-je à la hauteur ?

J'approchais mon visage du sien, mes cheveux effleuraient ses joues. Je pinça son nez à l'aide de ma main droite et ouvrit ma bouche avant de la poser sur la sienne déjà ouverte. J'expulsa tout l'air que mes poumons pouvaient contenir en une insufflation, récupérais mon souffle avant de recommencer la démarche une seconde fois. Les gyrophares s'activaient au loin, colorant d'une lumière bleue la pénombre.

- Shawn ! Tiens le coup ! MON Shawn... commençais-je en sanglotant.  
Mon bébé, je t'aime ! Je t'aime, je t'aime ! Me laisse pas ! Tu te souviens quand on était au bar avant, tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser... J'ai refusé parce que je te savais bourré ! Je...ne voulais pas abuser de toi, mais tu savais à quel point j'en avais eu envie ! Je te promets que je resterais avec toi ! Je t'en supplie, si tu m'entends, serre ma main Shawn...

Presque par miracle, je sentis une pression sur mon pouce. Ma main était englobée par la sienne. Il me serrait la main ! Il m'entendait !

Un urgentiste arriva en trombe et demanda de quitter Shawn. Non ! Non, je lui avais promis que j'allais rester avec lui, à la vie, à la mort. Je n'allais pas le laisser. Un second ambulancier vint à ma rencontre avec deux acolytes baraqués. Ils m'attrapèrent par les bras et me guidèrent de force jusqu'à une des trois ambulances présentes. Je me débattais, hurlant à la mort comme un cocon qu'on égorge. Mon genou se déboîtait à chacun de mes pas, ma voix se rayait.

- Shawn ! Nan, lâchez moi ! Shawn !

Ils me firent avaler deux ou trois comprimés de force. Je voyais Shawn au loin, monter sur une civière par deux types puissants vêtu de blanc. Ma vue se brouillais puis je m'endormis

**[...]**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et aucun jour sans penser à Shawn. Il y avait toujours cette lueur d'espoir inconsumable dans un coin de ma tête, l'espoir sans doute que j'allais un jour me réveiller avec une jambe, ma jambe. Il était 10 heures, bien trop tôt pour les visites. Etant donné que je séjournais à l'hôpital pour la rééducation de mon autre jambe, valide, j'avais l'irrésistible envie d'aller tenir compagnie à Shawn qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'à côte, d'aller le rassurer.

Durant ces deux semaines, l'accès à la chambre 207 m'avait strictement était interdit. Aujourd'hui, j'avais enfin réussi à faire plier les médecins, ils m'emmenaient dans la même pièce que Shawn à 10 heure 15. Mes sentiments pour Shawn n'avaient en aucun cas changés, ils étaient bien plus forts encore.

L'infirmier vint me chercher, je n'arrivais pas encore à manipuler le fauteuil seul, mes bras étaient trop faibles pour cette tâche. Il contrôla rapidement la compresse sur mon moignon. J'avais été amputé, juste au-dessus de mon genou gauche, me rendant la marche quasi impossible pour l'instant. J'étais devant la porte qui était entrouverte, chambre 207. Je vis Shawn, dans son lit, un bras et une jambe dans un épais plâtre délavé bien trop serrés autour de son corps frêle. Mon cœur s'emballa subitement, il était là, à moins de 5 mètres de moi.

Cela ne faisait que 3 jours qu'il était sorti du coma dans lequel l'avaient plongés les médecins, ''afin de préserver ses capacités cérébrales'' m'avaient-ils assurés. Je fis un signe de tête discret à l'infirmier qui comprit de suite mon intention, il m'amena au bord du lit puis parti, me laissant seul avec Shawn.

- Tu sais, je t'entendais Hunter. Je t'ai entendu quand tu m'as dit que... que tu m'aimais...  
Commença t-il faiblement, un léger sourire faisant apparition au creux de ses lèvres.  
-Shawn, j'aurais pas dû te dire ça, je suis désolé. J'aurais du fermer ma gueule ... Si t'es gêné et que tu veux plus me parler, je te comprendrais... j'avais terriblement peur de sa réactions  
Soit je gagnais tout, soit je perdais tout. Coup de poker.  
- Hunter, arrêtes ... Tu sais très bien ce que je pense. Les avances que je t'ai faites, j'étais clean, je n'avais rien bu...  
- Mais, tu t'es enfilé près de deux packs de bière complets  
- Elles étaient sans alcool ...

J'ouvris la bouche, tant d'étonnement que d'émerveillement face à sa révélation. Ces avances avaient été faites alors qu'il était sobre, il tenait donc à moi plus comme à un amant qu'à un ami... Je voulus rétorquer quelque chose, mais Shawn dû trouver ça inutile puisqu'il me bâillonnais de ses lèvres avant de murmurer un ''Je t'aime'' au creux de mon cou. Un baisé scellent un amour éternel, bébé.


End file.
